


V's, D's, and Bemily

by Twigs Like You (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bi!Flo, Cynthia Rose has her PP3 hair tho, F/F, Freshman!Emily, Freshman!Flo, Futa, Genderfluid!Emily, Girl Penis, I Wrote This While Drugged, I gotta tag it even though she isn’t trans, I hate both of those tags but a lot of people don’t know what intersex is, I wish I was drinking instead, I wrote this while sick, Intersex!Emily, Nonbinary!Beca, Nonbinary!Chloe - Freeform, Pan!Stacie, Profanity, The rest of the Bellas are Juniors, Transphobia, and also super protective, but like it’s technically transphobia, lots of profanity, the Bellas are lovable assholes, they will break your spine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Twigs%20Like%20You
Summary: When the Bellas head to a party, Emily thinks it's a great chance to get them off her back about being a virgin. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned when her partner is taken offguard by what's under her skirt. Thankfully, the rest of the Bellas have her back.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Flo Fuentes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	V's, D's, and Bemily

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure why I wanted to try this idea out, but I did. Chloe is nonbinary and uses she/her pronouns, Beca is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns, and Emily is genderfluid and uses she/her pronouns. The rest of the Bellas use she/her as well. I hate using the ‘futa’ and ‘girl penis’ tags because, while that is exactly what is going on, it minimizes it into a fetish and that freaking sucks. Also, the way one of the characters speak is transphobic, just in case you, uh, have Additional Tags hidden.
> 
> Edit 03/17/2020: I changed the line where Emily explains she's intersex. Someone pointed something out to me and I didn't want it to be offensive. I'm not sure if I made it better, but I tried.

Being National Champions had its perks. For starters, the Bellas got their own place. “It’s kind of like a sorority house, but for our group,” Chloe had described it. It was actually pretty nice, even if they did have to pair up. Having the entire group in a single place instead of spread out among the dorms, while absolutely chaotic, was useful when practicing harmonies.

Another upside was that people were absolutely clambering over themselves to audition to be in the group. They didn’t have a lot of openings, but a few new faces had made their way in. Florencia and Emily, Flo and Legacy respectively, were the youngest of the group, but no less energetic than the rest of the Bellas. Flo entertained them with stories about kidnappings, smugglings, and something that sounded suspiciously like a stripper gig, while Emily tended to be on the shyer side and mostly burst into song randomly. Both loved hugs, thankfully, or Chloe might have had to kick them out.

“Joking, I’m joking,” she’d told Emily quickly, not liking how pale Emily went at the notion. “If that were true, Beca would never have been allowed to join.”

Beca snorted from their seat by the window. “Never mind that I technically didn’t want to join at first to begin with,” they’d snarked playfully.

Chloe had responded by sticking her tongue out at Beca and the conversation had continued. The Bellas were a tighter-knit group than ever, the sisterhood being stronger than it had been for a long time. That was probably Chloe’s and Amy’s faults, with no small bit of help from Stacie.

Of course, every group had to tease each other now and then. For Beca, most often it was their height or their broodiness. Chloe was the target for shower jokes, usually with any amount of time dedicated to the story of how she recruited Beca. Cynthia Rose got the short end of the stick when the ‘useless lesbian’ jokes came around, and at least one ‘pan’ joke had to be made whenever Stacie was cooking.

Flo happily joined the ‘bi disaster’ teasing, usually coupled with Cynthia Rose’s lesbian jokes. Fat Amy sometimes purposefully set herself up for weight or food jokes, some of which caught Beca as well, considering how they were about fast food. Emily, Jessica, Ashley, and Stacie all got tall jokes thrown their way, especially Emily whose legs seemed to make up most of her body. And, of course, Emily also got the ‘virgin’ jokes from the group, all of them attributing some of her innocence to that particular matter.

“You probably wouldn’t be so nervous once you get some to calm ya down a little,” Cynthia Rose chuckled, bumping Emily’s shoulder one night. It was just the group sitting around and hanging out. “Might give ya a bit more confidence.”

“How could it?” Beca snorted into their coffee. As per usual, they took the window seat, laptop balanced perfectly on their lap. “You still get tongue-tied every time a pretty girl so much as looks in your direction.”

Cynthia Rose huffed and flipped Beca off. “Difference is, she’s never gotten past that point. Least I got somethin’ outta it eventually.”

Beca gave a soft laugh. “Yeah, because they thought your incoherent gibberish was cute!”

Emily’s face blazed as she listened to them. She didn’t really trip over her tongue _that_ much, but it… _did_ happen. It wasn’t her fault though! Beca was absolutely gorgeous. Every time they sat in the window seat, Emily couldn’t help looking over. The Georgia sun shone through the window in just the right way to give Beca’s hair golden highlights, fading the further their hair got down their back. And, yeah, Beca wasn’t _extremely_ muscular, but they had a fit body from being a Bella. Emily’s favorite outfit would be when Beca wore a plaid button-up over a sports bra. They never buttoned their plaid shirts, so their stomach was on display and they always rolled the sleeves up, showing their forearms. Coupled with the black jeans they wore almost religiously, Emily had to admit that it was _hot as hell._

More than once, Emily had found herself trying to emulate the look. Maybe not the black jeans bit, but a tank top or sports bra with one of her own plaid button-ups and some faded jeans or ripped jean shorts. She wasn’t sure if the same effect was achieved, though. Stacie, Flo, Cynthia Rose, and Chloe were definitely more vocal about her attractiveness those days, but Beca never said anything.

And it’s not like Emily hadn’t _tried_ talking to Beca, but she couldn’t fully grasp all of her cognitive functions when Beca was around. Between being a fan of Beca’s music and talent, being overly-excitable in _regular_ situations never mind talking to her crush, and trying _very_ hard not to trip over herself while staring into Beca’s piercing blue eyes, it was honestly a lost cause. Beca was just… _too much_ , but not in a bad way. So, Emily was pretty sure getting laid would _not_ cure the awkwardness in the slightest.

Instead of focusing on Beca teasing Cynthia Rose about her latest escapade in ‘talking to girls’, Emily channeled what she was feeling into a new song, wondering if she could avoid choking on her tongue long enough to ask Beca to help her with the melody.

“Listen up, pitches!”

All sat at attention at that voice. Beca rolled their eyes and removed their headphones, knowing they needed to pay attention. Chloe strode into the main area with a grin. A small envelope was in her hand, so it was likely addressed to everyone. Either that or she had some kind of news.

“Some of the Zeta Omega Mu guys are throwing a party at their frat house tonight.” Chloe held up the envelope to indicate the invitation. “We’ve been invited. Anyone wanna come with?”

“I’m down,” Stacie immediately piped up. “It’ll help me practice my flirting skills.”

“Oh, I can _not_ miss that,” Flo snickered. She leaned over to wrap her arms around Stacie’s neck. “I would never pass up a chance to see you make some poor shmuck cream his pants.”

Cynthia Rose and Amy shared a glance and shrugged. “Sounds like it could be fun,” Cynthia Rose said. “Might as well see if there’s anything pretty to look at.”

Emily bit her lip for a moment. She knew Jessica and Ashley would go, regardless of what the rest of the house was doing. Maybe, with everyone there, she might get the courage to get rid of her V-card. At the very least, the others would stop teasing her about it so she could focus on her crush on Beca.

Beca grumbled unintelligibly to themselves. They _hated_ frat parties. The music always sucked and they never had any good alcohol, just derivatives of beer. It was gross. If you couldn’t handle the hard stuff, get outta the brewery. They were _definitely_ sitting this one out. Maybe they could work on the next competition mix while the rest of the house was empty. Peace and quiet sounded really-.

“I wouldn’t mind coming, too,” a sweet voice called to Chloe.

Beca’s eyes snapped to Emily, widening with something between shock and horror. Emily was going to a frat party. She’d been to a few already, but usually one of the other Bellas (read: Beca or Stacie) were around to keep any of the guys from pawing all over her. What if she got separated from the other Bellas while Beca wasn’t around? Too many terrible scenarios of sweet, innocent Emily alone at a frat party flashed behind Beca’s eyes. Oh _hell_ no.

Throwing their head back with a groan. “God, if _everybody’s_ gonna go, it’d be a dick move for me to sit out.”

“Yeah, it would!” Chloe chirped. She knew _exactly_ what had gone through her best friend’s mind when Emily spoke up. Maybe if she could get Beca enough liquid courage, they’d grow the nodes to ask Emily out. She could certainly try. “Party starts at seven, we’ll head over at seven-thirty. Dress to impress, everyone!”

“Perfect opportunity for the Giraffe to finally grab some action,” Amy snickered as she stood from where she’d been lying behind the couch. “I’m gonna go find somethin’ sexy. Don’t wanna disappoint.”

The others waved to her and carried on, business as usual. The only two that seemed to be particularly charged about the night were Beca and Emily. Emily was nervously looking forward to the chance to get the others off her back, and Beca was buzzing with the protective instinct to watch Emily’s back. There were absolutely zero romantic ulterior motives behind either of these, nope, nu-uh, none whatsoever.

Night fell far too quickly for Beca’s liking and before they were ready, the Bellas were heading for one of the Zeta frat houses. Being the biggest frat on campus, they needed more than one. The party was already jumping by the time they arrived, which was, of course, the point of coming fashionably late. The Bellas dispersed almost immediately, heading off to their usual spots.

Beca grabbed a cup of alcohol and kept an eye on Emily. No one was harassing Legacy on their watch. If even _one_ person slid their hand too low, Beca was going to bumrush tackle them to the ground and break their nose. They’d be able to blame alcohol, it would be fine. Stacie would back them up.

Emily took to the dance floor. The perfect way to hunt for a catch was to go where the prey was. She was no predator, not by a long shot. If anything, she was sure the other girls would call her a baby deer if they wanted to. Still, she needed to find someone to spend the night with. The closer their description matched a certain Pitch Captain, the better.

The first hour passed with minimal incident. Flo had managed to drink several people under the table and now lounged on one of the couches with Stacie laying across her lap. Jessica and Ashley occasionally disappeared and reappeared sporadically, somehow materializing near Flo and Stace. Amy and Cynthia Rose were absolutely _killing it_ at the drinking games and most of the group was sure Chloe was necking some random frat in a corner of the crowded kitchen. Beca was on their third or fourth shitty Corona Light. It was barely enough to get them buzzed, fuckin frats.

Emily gasped for breath as she stumbled off the dance floor and into the kitchen. Grabbing a soda, she opened it and downed the entire can in one go. _Wow_ dancing was so much fun! She could barely even remember why she was so nervous to come to this thing! Snatching another soda, Emily took a fistful of ice from the cooler and popped it in her mouth to help her cool down before she knocked back the next soda as quickly as the first.

That was better. Now she could focus on her actual goal. Finding a lady to help her out for the night. She hoped that didn’t make her sound like one of the jerks that kept trying to put the moves on girls out on the patio.

Leaning against a wall, Emily scanned the house curiously. Most of the party was on the dance floor, people swinging their arms and hips without a care in the world. They all looked so free. Emily wondered if she could write a dance pop song that could capture that feeling. Nothing about grinding or hands being where they shouldn’t be or getting lucky. Just the freedom of the dance floor, the lights flashing all around in a surreal shooting star display, the bass thumping so hard that you couldn’t tell if it’s the bass or your heartbeat you’re feeling in your chest… What an atmosphere.

A hand slammed into the wall near her and Emily about jumped out of her skin. She looked up to see a guy with a smirk bearing down on her. He had that irritating Disney Channel Original Movie main male character boy band haircut going on and it was only amplified by the smug way he was looking down at her.

 _This won’t end well,_ Emily thought to herself.

“Hey,” he greeted her. “I couldn’t help noticing you all by your lonesome. Name’s Brody.”

 _Oh my everloving stars, I’m in hell,_ Emily realized. “Hey.”

“You’re one of the Bellas, right?” Brody asked. “Elizabeth?”

Emily knew that ploy. It was a way to get someone to give their actual name. Her mom had warned her about that. Thank goodness for Mama Junk’s overprotectiveness. “Yeah, but most people just call me Ella.”

Brody blinked in confusion, but bounced back quickly. Darn. “Well, Ella, how’s about you and I go someplace a little more private? You don’t seem to be enjoying this scene, so, uh, maybe you and me can make our own little party together.”

“No, uh, I think I’m good,” Emily responded. “I don’t mind where I am right now.” She tried discretely looking around for the others. If she could signal one of the other girls, she’d be able to get out of this. Unfortunately, none of the other Bellas seemed to be in the vicinity. Of all the times for them to be off doing harebrained shenanigans…

Brody wasn’t dissuaded in the slightest by Emily’s denial. In fact, it seemed to spur him on further. If only Emily knew how to act drunk. No, that might make him think he could just take advantage of her lack of functioning cognition.

“Come on, babe, girl like you deserves to have some real fun at a party, right?” he said in a low voice, running his hand down her arm. Emily didn’t like how it felt, it gave her goosebumps. Not the good kind, like when Beca was so close Emily could feel their body heat, the bad kind that make her itch.

“Really, I’m fine,” Emily protested hesitantly. She _really_ didn’t want to cause a scene, but she could only see this going one of two ways and _neither_ of them were good. She came to get laid, but she was hoping she could find a girl…

Brody was apparently _very_ adamant about having her, though. “It won’t be so bad, promise,” he cooed to her, his hand coming up to rub her cheek. Emily _hated_ that. His hands didn’t feel good. They weren’t soft like Chloe’s, Beca’s, or the other Bellas.

Honestly, assuming he didn’t freak out, he would probably do just fine. But considering Emily _knew_ the only reason he was talking to her was so he could have something to warm his dick, she… really didn’t want to see his reaction. But if he insisted…

“Alright,” she finally conceded. “Okay, if you promise.”

The grin that slid over Brody’s lips made Emily question her life choices to this moment. Couldn’t back out now, though. Well, she _could_ , she had right to do so, but she would at least try to see this through. If nothing else, it would make him reconsider the next time he tried to pull this kinda stuff.

“Right this way, m’lady.” Brody gripped her wrist a little too tight as he led her out. Emily was too focused on ‘only douchebags say m’lady anymore unless they’re best friends with the lady in question’ to really care.

Amy watched some random guy lead Emily out of the room. Her eyes followed them all the way until he tugged Emily into one of the downstairs guest rooms and she pumped a fist. “Hell yeah,” she hissed with a grin. “The Giraffe is finally gonna get some.”

Jessica raised an eyebrow at her as she sipped her own drink. “You are _way_ too invested in her sex life, you know that?”

Amy shrugged, grabbing another drink from a nearby table. “It’s not my fault,” she said flippantly. “I just don’t want’er ta be a virgin’er whole life.”

“She could’ve been ace,” Stacie pointed out, leaning up from her position across Flo’s legs. “Maybe she’s not interested?”

“Yeah, right,” Flo snorted, stroking her girlfriend’s hair. “You haven’t seen the way she looks at Beca. If I didn’t know any better, if someone asked Emily where the sun was in the middle of the night, she’d point at Beca without hesitation.”

“To be fair, _anybody_ would look at Beca that way,” Cynthia Rose chuckled. “They’ve kinda got a way of just… _doing_ that, ya know?”

“I thought they were dating everybody in the group before I joined, to be honest,” Flo admitted with a sheepish grin. The others all stared at her and she gave an embarrassed shrug. “What? They could’ve been! They have the personality to pull it off!”

All the rest of the Bellas nodded with mumblings of ‘fair’. Amy cleared her throat. “I’m just sayin’, Emily finally gettin’ some hot dogs for’er taco might do’er some good.”

“If that’s the case, why didn’t you just grab a strap-on and help her out yourself?” Ashley muttered.

“Nah, she’s too tiny. Not only would I crush’er, but she would probs be too overwhelmed. Not many can handle _all this_.” Amy emphasized what she meant by arrogantly gesturing toward herself. The other girls rolled their eyes with goodnatured grins. Classic Amy.

“Well,” Jessica sighed. “Whatever the outcome, she’ll have gotten laid. We can ask’er all about it tomorrow morning.”

“Assuming she isn’t finished with him in, like, fifteen minutes,” Cynthia Rose snorted.

“She _is_ with a guy,” Stacie agreed, laying herself back over Flo’s lap.

Fat Amy took it upon herself to inform Chloe and Beca what was going on. Chloe, naturally, squealed in a note none of them thought she could reach anymore and bounced up and down excitedly. “I can’t wait to see her when she gets back!” Chloe chirped, hopping around them.

Beca was… far less enthused that Emily was off with some random frat asshole. They swirled their drink, trying to hide their scowl from the others. Cynthia Rose, Stacie, and Flo all kept shooting them knowing looks, but they ignored it. They weren’t _jealous,_ they were just _concerned._ Emily was still young, naïve, and so painfully open about all of her emotions. Just one look at her and everyone could tell how she was feeling. Beca just didn’t want some dudebro taking advantage of that openness to please his dick.

All of them were fully expecting for a giggling Emily to come out of the guest room any amount of time later, probably blushing up a storm and grinning like an idiot. It would’ve made sense. Even if the dude was bad, she’d have nothing to compare it to. What none of them were expecting was for the dude to practically throw himself out of the room, roughly twenty minutes after entering it. He stumbled over himself, causing a scene and making people turn heads.

One of the party hosts, some moron with his hat backwards and his pants riding _way_ too low on his ass, strode over to him. “Yo, man, what’s the fuss? You see a rat or some shit?”

“Dude!” the guy who’d been with Emily gasped, holding onto Backwards Hat, almost in a panic. “Dude, she’s a _dude!_ ”

 _That_ got people’s attention and all eyes switched to where Emily was standing in the guest room doorway trying to cover her upper body with her shirt. Plenty of gazes zeroed in on her chest, covered by a cute floral bra and Backwards Hat raised an eyebrow at Dudebro.

“She’s got a _dick_ , dude,” Dudebro hissed, pointing to Emily’s skirt.

Knowing where gazes would inevitably go, Emily’s hands flew to the front of her skirt, her cheeks burning bright red. Beca was moving before they’d even realized they’d given their drink to Chloe. Shoving through the crowd, Beca came to stand beside Emily, situating themselves slightly in front of her to preserve some of her modesty.

“Hey, man, not cool,” Beca growled out, their voice low but still audible. “Leave the girl alone, it’s not everybody’s business what she’s got under her skirt.”

“Well it was _my_ business,” Dudebro snarled. “He coulda said he was a dude. Instead, he just lemme fondle his stupid tits. They’re probably fake!”

“Whoa, man, watch it,” Backwards Hat snapped. “Fake or not, she still has’em and they’re her business. You’re makin’ a scene over somethin’ minor.” Okay, he got graduated from moron to alright guy in Beca’s book. “She’s clearly upset over it, so just drop it.”

“Nah, dude, I can _prove it_ ,” Dudebro hissed. He fumbled around in his pocket for a sec before pulling out his phone. “I was, ya know, doin’ a video, for posterity’n shit. I _got it_.”

Now the other Bellas stepped up to the plate. Chloe and Flo moved to flank Beca, keeping Emily behind them while Cynthia Rose and Stacie made a beeline for the guy threatening to show everybody his amateur porn of their friend.

“If you’re smart,” Amy called, stalking closer. “You’ll _delete_ that video.”

“Who’s gonna make me?” Dudebro snorted. “I’m gonna show everybody the Bellas got a _trap_ in-.”

“One more word and I’ll break your spine,” Amy said in a deadly serious voice. Yeah, she belittled Emily on an hourly basis, but she was _not_ gonna let some asshole humiliate one of _her_ girls like this. Fuck right on outta here. “Delete the video.”

Dudebro stared at her for a long moment. “You’re bluffing,” he muttered, though he looked unsure. His confidence wavered when Amy took a slow, precise step closer.

“You wanna find out?” she asked.

“Even if she doesn’t,” Cynthia Rose spoke up. “The rest of us _will_. Lilly.”

Before anyone could say anything, a hand reached down from the ceiling and snatched up Dudebro’s phone. All eyes snapped up to where Lilly was quickly hacking into the guy’s device. “Hey, what the fuck!” he shouted.

Lilly ignored him and continued what she was doing. Once finished, she dropped the phone back down onto his head. “It’s gone,” she told the other Bellas.

“Thanks, Lilly.” Chloe gave her a grateful grin before turning an enraged frown to the guy who started the fuss. “You better watch your mouth when talking about one of my sisters,” she huffed.

The guy scowled at them all. “Bet you’re all a buncha fuckin traps,” he muttered.

“Yo, man, get the hell out,” Backwards Hat growled. “We don’t tolerate that shit here. Either you leave with what little dignity ya got left, or the nice ladies will be _happy_ to escort ya out.” Cynthia Rose cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

Dudebro glared around at them all, but knew when to retreat. “Whatever, dude,” he grumbled. “You’re all fuckin’ disgustin’.” He stalked out of the house, receiving a few shoves from the watching crowd as he went. Once the door slammed behind him, everyone else went back to what they were doing.

Backwards Hat turned to Emily with an apologetic expression. “Hey, I’m sorry about him. If I’d known he was like that, he wouldn’t’ve been let in. The parties aren’t usually like that and I’m super sorry you had to go through that shit.”

Emily simply nodded, too shaken to speak. Chloe helped her back into her shirt while Cynthia Rose told Backwards Hat, “We’re gonna head out. Get’er to bed. Thanks for bein’ a bro, man.”

“No problem,” he replied. “If there’s anything I can do to help, lemme know. You ladies have a nice night.” He caught himself when he remembered Chloe and Beca. “Uh, and you guys, too!” He cleared his throat with a sheepish smile and disappeared back into the party throng.

Beca and Chloe each wrapped a protective arm around Emily as they made their way toward the exit. Everyone wished them good night, some of them shooting concerned looks in Emily’s direction. They were smart enough not to say anything, though and the Bellas made their way into the night. The walk back to their house was tense and quiet as they all wondered how to broach the subject when they got home.

As soon as they were all through the door, Emily turned to Jessica (who was closest to her in height) and proceeded to sob into her shoulder. Jessica glanced at Ashley in panic before carefully wrapping her arms around Emily’s waist and awkwardly crab-walking to one of the couches. They sank down and the others sat around them, sharing looks and wondering what to do.

To be frank, this was completely unexpected. None of them had known about Emily’s… unique anatomy before the party, so they weren’t sure how to comfort her about what happened. That wouldn’t stop them from trying though.

Chloe stood and made her way over to sit on Emily’s free side. She gave Jessica a small smile before hesitantly reaching out to Emily’s back. Emily jumped, curling closer to Jessica in fright. “It’s just me, babe,” Chloe told her quietly. “We’re all a little, um, confused, but we’re willing to hear you out, if you wanna talk.”

Emily gave no answer for a few moments, but her sobs gradually slowed to small hiccups and she hesitantly pulled away from Jessica. Once free, Jessica darted to one of the other couches and Stacie took her place. Wiping her eyes, Emily looked around at them all with a small sense of dread.

“Um…” She didn’t know how to even start.

“What happened with the asshole?” Beca piped up, clutching a soda. Slightly tighter than necessary, but that was unimportant.

Emily wiped her hands on her skirt nervously. “Wu- Um, well, I was, uh, I went to the party to, um, to get laid? Cause then, you guys wouldn’t, you know, tease me about being a virgin.” Stacie, Flo, and Cynthia Rose averted their gazes uncomfortably while Fat Amy tried, and failed, to hide her slight unease. “I figured it would be easier with, uh, with a girl? Because, I mean, it’s hard explaining to a guy that you’re a pitcher and not a catcher.”

“What?” Chloe’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

“She’s a top, Chlo,” Cynthia Rose coughed. “She penetrates, not the other way around.” Her eyes flicked to Emily and she added in a low voice, “Unless she’s into that.”

Emily shrugged awkwardly. “But that guy, uh, he wouldn’t… leave me alone? And I couldn’t see any of you to get help, so, um, I gave in. I tried to tell him, I swear. But he wouldn’t let me talk. He kept telling me talking wasn’t necessary and I couldn’t keep track of where his hands were and then he was lifting my skirt and, um…” She trailed off, more tears coating her eyes.

“He saw ya dick,” Cynthia Rose finished bluntly.

“Yeah.” Emily sniffed and wiped at her eyes. “Uh, I’m sorry I embarrassed you guys like that…”

“You didn’t embarrass us,” Stacie reassured her. “It’s not like you’re the one who threw a trophy through a window in freshman year.” Beca flipped Stacie the bird goodnaturedly. Stacie returned it as one hand stroked Emily’s back. “Relax, babe. It was his fault for not listening to you.”

Silence filled the air for a few minutes as Chloe and Stacie helped Emily calm down a little more. Cynthia Rose shifted in her seat and cleared her throat. “You know, Legacy,” she said quietly. “If the whole virgin thing was getting to you so much, you coulda, you know, told us to back off.”

“But that’s just it,” Emily said. “It _didn’t_ bother me. Like, not really. It’s just, I mean, college is this amazing place where anything can happen. You can see people running across campus with hair curlers still in, mismatched shoes, and cold coffee, or someone tries to set the dorm on fire at two in the morning, either by accident or on purpose, it’s a coin toss, or someone has a mental breakdown in the middle of the quad and just lays there for thirty minutes until somebody calls campus police, or one of the professors tries to send a syllabus and instead accidentally sends an entire video of themselves dancing around their living room with a hairbrush microphone.”

“You saw that video of Professor Rouge, too?” Flo gasped. Emily gave her a smile and they exchanged a high five.

“You all are like my family,” Emily continued. “If there was anyone I would wanna know that I finally had my first time, it would be all of you. I mean, if that guy had been fine with it, it could’ve been with him, I doubt I would’ve cared. And then, I dunno, we would’ve celebrated and Fat Amy would’ve tried to mattress surf down the stairs like in the Princess Diaries and Cynthia Rose would try telling me ‘hey, if you ever want a _real_ good time, try a girl’ and Stacie or Flo or probably both would volunteer to be the girl.” Cynthia Rose and Stacie both nodded. “Instead, I just… forced you guys to leave a party before 1am.”

Beca snorted and took a swig of their soda. “To be fair, the party sucked anyway. The music was shit and they didn’t have any good alcohol.”

“Beca’s right,” Chloe agreed, motioning for the others to join in. “If anything, you probably saved us some trouble. Somebody would’ve tried to start a fight with us eventually. It’s just the kind of group we are. Don’t sweat it.”

“And for what it’s worth, I really _would’ve_ broken’is spine,” Amy piped up. “Nobody messes with my girls.”

The other girls voiced their agreement, including violent threats against Dudebro if he tried anything after his public stripping down. Emily smiled around at them all, thoroughly reassured now that she knew they didn’t hate her. Of course, it didn’t escape Beca or Chloe when Emily’s eyes fell to her hands sadly.

“Yo, dude, what’s up?” Beca asked in confusion.

“Uh…” Emily gave a shrug, trying to look nonchalant. Stacie could clearly see the tension in her shoulders. “I guess… this means I’m out of the Bellas…”

All of the others blinked at her. And then each other. And then her again. “Where the fuck did that come from?” Stacie muttered.

“The Bellas are an all-girl group,” Emily pointed out. “So… you know…”

Cynthia Rose gave a choked laugh, trying not to be too obvious. “Just cause ya got a dick don’t mean shit, babe,” she snickered. “Whatcha got between your legs ain’t got shit to do with bein’ a girl. Ya introduced yaself as a girl. End of discussion.”

“Bu-.”

“ _End_ of discussion,” Cynthia Rose said, more sternly this time. “You’re a Bella. Plain and simple.” She leaned back against the couch and threw her head back. “Fuck, this is a lot for a school night, though. I’m beat.”

Chloe perked up. “We should all be heading to bed, actually.” She stole a glance to the clock and nodded. “We got back at a great time for showering,” she muttered.

“Among other things,” Stacie chuckled, shooting a grin at Flo.

The others rolled their eyes at those two, though the annoyance was offset by the smiles on everyone’s faces. Chloe bumped her shoulder to Emily’s. “Cynthia Rose is right,” she said soothingly. “We don’t care if you’re trans, you’re still-.”

“Intersex.”

Chloe paused. “Beg your pardon?”

“Intersex,” Emily repeated. "No surgery, no hormones, none of the unfairly overpriced therapy visits or oddly mandatory doctor's notes." She gestured vaguely to her body. "Intersex.”

There was a beat of silence before Flo threw her hands up. “Some girls get all the luck,” she muttered, standing. “Meanwhile, I’m stuck getting kidnapped and shipped to the Philippines. The injustice of it all.” She continued ranting as she headed for her room. “I’m gonna catch a shower.” She paused and glanced back at Stacie. “Downstairs bathroom.”

Stacie visibly brightened. She leaned forward to place a kiss to Emily’s cheek. “You don’t worry about a thing,” she whispered to the blushing Freshman. “We’re not kicking you out.” Without another word, Stacie bounded up and followed after Flo.

“You’re still one of us,” Chloe finished with a small laugh. “You can borrow some of Cynthia Rose’s boxer shorts and I’ve probably got a tank top you can fit.”

“Hu- what?” Emily blinked at her. “What for?”

“You really think we’ll let you walk back to your dorm?” Cynthia Rose snorted. “Girl, don’t be dense. I don’t know what time it is, but you’re not goin’ anywhere alone in the dark.”

“But you guys don’t have the space for one more,” Emily pointed out. “The spare room is still being renovated-!”

Beca cleared their throat. “You’re sleeping in the attic,” they said calmly. “With me.” They jabbed a finger in Amy’s direction. “Fat Amy is taking the couch tonight.”

“Wow, yeah, just volunteer my bed,” Amy grumbled, giving an exaggerated pout.

“You’ve got the best chance of catching that guy if he tries to get revenge or whatever,” Beca pointed out. “Besides, dude, half the time, we wake up to find you down here anyway. The couch may as well be your second bed by this point.”

“Fair enough.” Amy leveled a glare at Emily. “Don’t go droolin’ on mah pillow, Legacy,” she mock-threatened.

Once again, Cynthia Rose tried to cover a laugh. “Assuming she sleeps in your bed.”

Before anybody could speak up on _that_ particular talking point, Chloe piped in. “Come on, Emily, let’s go see if I can loan you any of my tops while Beca gets the room ready for you.”

Emily allowed herself to be dragged away as Beca shot another bird at Cynthia Rose, just as affectionately as the one they’d given Stacie. “What?” Cynthia Rose snickered. “Not my fault you’re anything but subtle, babe.”

“Yeah, well, that’s my problem, isn’t it?” Beca huffed. They passed their soda to Amy as they stood. “Anyway, you heard Team Mom. I gotta go make the room presentable. Don’t wanna traumatize Legacy any further by having her accidentally come across a pair of Amy’s underwear or some shit.”

After that, the house mostly started to wind down. With the hype of the party behind them, the Bellas went about their usual nightly routine. Amy grabbed up the blankets and pillows from her bed and bade Beca and Emily a good night. Beca rolled their eyes, knowing that taking her bedspread was a power move to get Beca to offer Legacy to sleep with them. Honestly, if they didn’t like these girls so much, Beca would’ve thrown them all out the window one at a time.

Emily, for her part, appeared nervous all the same. She sat on Amy’s blanket-less bed and rubbed her hands together. She wasn’t sure how to broach… anything, really. Asking Beca to sleep in their bed, expressing how thankful she was that they came to her rescue, or even one of the many emotions rushing through her at the moment.

Beca gestured to their bed. “Feel free to hop in, dude. It’ll be a kinda tight fit, but it’s big enough for both of us.”

“Um, a-actually, I, uh, I wanted to talk to you.” Emily swallowed heavily. Now or never honestly. “I know you’re not good with the, uh, emotions thing, but, um, you’re the sanest person in the house aside from Cynthia Rose…”

They both gave a soft laugh at that and Beca sat on their bed facing Emily. “Alright, then, let’s talk. I’ll do my best with the, uh, emotions thing.”

Emily took a deep breath and decided to just come out with it. “I just… I wanted to thank you, you know, for coming to my rescue the way you did. It was really cool. And, like, I know you’re usually super cool and badass and everything, but this was on a whole other level and, I mean, I didn’t even want to have sex with a stranger, if I’m honest, but it was just super nice of you to stand up for me like that. Everybody else did too, but you got to me first, so, um, yeah, thanks and… and stuff…”

She trailed off into an embarrassed mumble and ducked her head. She really did appreciate it. No one but her mom had ever come to her rescue like that, and she hadn’t needed to since that time Emily was outed at a slumber party. Beca was an absolute _force_ when coming to her rescue and Emily would never be able to thank them enough.

“Hey, dude, it’s no problem,” Beca shrugged. “Um, it was just super uncool of that guy to, uh, out you like that, you know? And as Bellas, it’s our job to stand up for our own, or whatever Chloe would say. You’re too awesome to let a douchebag like that get ya down.”

They cleared their throat awkwardly and wiped their hands on their night shorts. “And, uh, I mean, we’re, like here for you and shit? So, you mentioned it earlier, but I’m sure one of the girls wouldn’t mind helping you lose the V-card. Flo and Stace would probably jump at the chance to double-team your cute ass, actually.”

Emily gave a soft laugh. “Yeah, no, I don’t doubt that. Sex isn’t really something I’ve put as, like, super important or anything. I probably wouldn’t mind them taking my first time, but, um, I think…”

 _Now or never, Junk,_ she told herself. _If you’re ever going to say something, it might as well be during an intense moment like this. At least they’ll know you’re being genuine about it. For real, just do it._ Clearing her throat, she said, in a softer tone. “I think I’d prefer, uh, a different Bella take- to take my first kiss, though.”

Beca’s heart thudded loudly in their ears. Holy shit, this chick hadn’t even gotten a _kiss_ yet? What the _hell_ was the world doing? This ray of sunshine deserved all the kisses in the world, what the actual fuck? Seriously, if the Bella in question didn’t wanna give Emily her first kiss, Beca would sack up and do it themselves because, dude, Emily deserved all the affection. Beca hated affection, but they could make an exception where Emily (and Chloe, Stacie, and Amy, unfortunately) was involved.

“I’m sure they’ll say yes,” Beca said, trying to keep their cool. They were supposed to be emotional support, even if they were bad at the emotion bit. “We’re all really affectionate and Chloe would jump at the chance to make your first kiss, like… something special or some shit. Which Bella? I might, you know, be able to just be moral support when you ask.”

The words hung in the are for a moment and Beca could hear Emily swallowing. Emily wondered how her heart managed to get into her throat, but no backing out now. No siree. She was going to do this. “You.”

Silence.

Beca blinked and tilted their head, eyebrows pulling together. “M… me?”

“Uh, yeah,” Emily responded with a slight cough. “I… kinda fantasize about, um, about _you_ giving me my-my first, uh, kiss.”

 _Play it cool, Mitchell, play it cool! You’ve got this!_ “Oh, well, uh, I guess I’m not really needed for moral support then.” _You dumb **fuck!**_

Emily giggled at that. She was still nervous, especially since Beca hadn’t given a concrete answer, but she felt a good bit of tension leave her now that she’d at least said it. “Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t.”

“But, uh, yeah, dude,” Beca said. They really were trying to play it cool, but Emily was so damn _cute_ and usually they _hated_ cute, but hating Emily was just… _not possible,_ unless you're Amy, but she didn't count. “Yeah, I’d totally be down for giving you your first kiss, um, if you want.” _Of course she wants! She **literally said so!**_

“Whu- really?” Emily asked, perking up at that. “You’ll… you’ll actually…”

“Of course I would,” Beca shrugged, though a small grin spread over their lips. “You’re _hot_ , dude. And you’re like, super freaking talented. I would have _zero_ qualms with dating you, except, like, you’d have to get all the stuff off the top shelves or whatever, but-.”

Emily couldn’t help it. Her mouth got ahead of her. “You’d really date me?” she blurted out. “I mean, I know this is an intense moment and everything, and you totally could say no, but like, that would be a dream come true for me. You’re so amazing and talented and badass and the coolest person I’ve ever met. Don’t tell Fat Amy I said that or she’ll hate me even more than she does, but yeah, I’d-I’d-I’d totally date you, if you could handle me being an absolute disaster wherever I go-.”

Beca’s grin only grew as they listened to Emily ramble. “How about we start with that kiss and, uh, see how it goes?” they tried, leaving the end open for Emily.

“Yeah.” Bright red spread over Emily’s cheeks. “Yeah, okay. I… I like how that sounds.”

Beca stood and walked over, holding out their hand. Emily took it and let Beca guide her over to the other bed. Beca sat her down and took a deep breath. _Alright, Mitchell, you’ve got this. Just be cool._

Emily’s heart slammed through her eardrums as she watched Beca reach forward. Soft hands, the _softest_ hands, gently cradled her face and Emily leaned into the touch instinctively. Beca leaned lower. They were barely a breath away from Emily, blue eyes gazing into brown.

“Are you okay with this?” Beca asked carefully.

“I trust you,” Emily replied. “I want it to be you.”

Beca nodded and dipped forward, carefully pressing their lips to Emily’s. The kiss was tentative and a little awkward. Emily mostly just puckered her lips at first, one hand coming up to Beca’s shoulder to hold them both steady. After the first few seconds, though, she grew more confident and reciprocated, pressing back against Beca.

From there, it got _really_ hot. Emily felt like her body was on fire kissing Beca. Their lips were so _soft_ and a little wet and Emily could taste some remnants of alcohol on them. Beca slid one hand down to Emily’s thigh, bracing themselves so they could push closer to Emily. The other hand slid up to tangle gently in Emily’s hair, keeping her there. Beca could taste a little of the soda Emily had drank at the party, but _damn_ , did Emily taste like sunshine and fresh grass and everything right with the world and Beca quickly found themselves getting drunk from this feeling. If Emily did take them up on that date offer, Beca needed one of these at least once a day.

Emily couldn’t breathe, but she didn’t want to pull away. She wanted to drown in Beca’s lips, her hands gripping Beca’s hips tighter than she probably intended. Unfortunately, self-preservation came knocking and Emily pulled back with a gasp. Her chest heaved as she stared up at Beca, wanting to dive right back in once she got enough air. Beca panted as they let Emily breathe. God that was so good. Emily’s eyes were nearly black with want and Beca figured there was no need to worry about not getting more kisses.

“Wow,” Emily breathed. “That was… pretty incredible…”

“You sure you’ve never done that before?” Beca chuckled. “You’re not half bad, Legs.”

“No, uh, that-that was the first one…” Emily reached up to touch her lips in awe. “That was amazing.”

Beca hummed. “I think,” they said casually, carefully setting themselves over Emily’s lap. “I might have to get a few more of those, _if_ the resident Legacy is willing.”

Emily giggled and pulled Beca closer. “Said resident Legacy might make… an exception for one Tiny Badass.”

“I am _not_ that small,” Beca huffed, making Emily give a full laugh. “But yeah, I suppose touching and affection isn’t… _so_ bad, when it’s you.”

The grin that lit up Emily’s face made Beca wonder if Emily had been born on the sun. They didn’t have time to ponder that, though, as a yawn ripped its way up Emily’s throat. She tried to cover it, but it was clear she was beat after the night they’d had.

“Come on, babe,” Beca chuckled, rolling off Emily’s legs and standing properly. “Let’s get you into bed. We can talk about…” They gestured between them and Emily. “…all this in the morning, when you’re rested.”

“Okay,” Emily pouted.

She still stood so Beca could pull the covers back and slid in beside the wall. Beca hesitated for a moment before curling into her and pulling the blankets up. Had they tried to distance themselves from one another, it would have been a tight fit, but with Beca tucked soundly against Emily’s body and Emily’s arms wrapping around them to keep them close, it was actually very cozy. Also, Emily was _really warm_ , which made Beca never want to let go.

They settled in for bed, but before Beca could sink too far into dozing, their phone vibrated with a new message.

 **Chlo:** _We are SO celebrating her first kiss tomorrow!_

Beca chuckled and tossed their phone back to the nightstand. Honestly, it’s been a pretty great night all around. Sure, Emily was still a virgin and by the morning, most of the campus would know about her body, but the Bellas were a united front and no one was brave enough to try anything against them, especially not with Jesse and Benji as the leaders of the Treblemakers to back them up. Beca got to sleep next to a gorgeous giant and they didn’t have to try (and fail miserably) to hide their ridiculously huge crush on Emily. Win-win in their book.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t done this in years, but I wanna ask for feedback. Unfortunately, I haven’t had a lot of in-depth conversations with anyone who is intersex, and while I have plenty of nonbinary friends, I still want to be sure the portrayal is alright. And even if you don’t have any feedback on the portrayal, I’d appreciate some feedback on the story itself anyway? This is my first time writing intersex characters purposefully and with the knowledge that they are intersex, and it’s my first time writing nonbinary characters that use the ‘they’ pronouns, so I wanna make sure everything flowed alright. I'm... probably worse at writing when I'm sick. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it! Not sure if I'm gonna write something where Becs takes Em's V-card. Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows! _Not me!_


End file.
